The Outcomes Research Program has the following four specific aims: 1) Evaluate the outcomes of cancer, including health-related quality of life, in a broad range of health care settings 2) Assess the effectiveness and costs of new & established interventions to prevent, detect and treat cancer 3) Identity determinants of the quality of cancer care 4) Characterize barriers to optimal care with a special focus on racial, ethnic and socioeconomic disparities in cancer care and approaches to eliminate disparities in care To achieve these objectives, the Program has assembled a multi-disciplinary group of investigators with demonstrated expertise in the methods of health services research and a proven commitment to the study of cancer outcomes. Their research spans the continuum from basic methodological studies, through clinical applications, to policy applications. The Program was originally funded in 2000 when Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center was established, and it was rated as outstanding in the last renewal in 2005. The Program is led by J. Ayanian(BWH) and J.Weeks(DFCI) and currently has 54 members from 11 HMS departments and three HSPH departments with representation from all seven member institutions. In 2009, Program members were awarded $14.2 million in research funding (total costs), which includes over $9 million in NCI funding and $2.8 million in other federal peer-reviewed funding. The total number of publications from members of the Program during the project period (2006 to 2010) was 1,055. Ofthese 17% ofthese were intra-programmatic collaborations, 33% were inter-programmatic, and 24% were inter-institutional.